Est élégant
by FATUA
Summary: AU/ Otoño de 1944 Francia era liberada y ella corría por su vida.


Hola, publico inteligente y conocedor, he regresado con una historia muy distinta a todas las que he escrito hasta ahora este es un AU Histórico, de romance y angustia mis géneros preferidos.

Contexto: Esto se ubica en Francia en el periodo de la Francia ocupada y la Francia libre (1940 y 1944). existen diálogos en francés, pero ante todo es un ejercicio histórico y una invitación a la reflexión acerca de las historias de vida de las personas que estuvieron ahí.

Disclaimer: personajes de Tite Kubo.. en nombre..

* * *

Est élégant

Chapitre 1

_Da sagten wir auf Wiedersehen_, _Wie gerne wollt ich mit dir geh'n_

Corría por el campo, corría lo más rápido que podía, sus músculos se estiraban para dar una zancada mas grande, más rápida, sentía el aire frio cortar su cara, su boca totalmente seca, algunas lagrimas todavía resbalaban sobre su rostro antes de muñeca y ahora bañado en una mezcla de sudor y sangre, solo podía escuchar el sonido de la sangre bombeando por sus oídos y su corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho, si se detenía la mataban, si seguía corriendo moriría…

Sus pies estaban ensangrentados, sus manos también, había resbalado en una zanja llena de ramas secas y lodo, se levanto, le había dado un poco de tiempo y había escondido un poco su rastro de los perros ya faltaba poco solo tenía que esquivar las trampas de lobos, que había en esa parte del bosque y llegaba a su destino el acantilado, prefería morir de pie.

Nunca pudo traicionar lo que era, ella había nacido como una burguesa y ese había sido su único error.

Los perros ya estaban cerca y escuchaba los gritos de los aldeanos que la perseguían y de algunos partisanos(1) pero ya estaba cerca de su salida, solo tenía pasar el claro y llegaría a su destino final el acantilado, pero quedaría expuesta durante unos minutos no podía morir en el intento. Saco la poca fuerza que le quedaba para correr más rápido, sintió como una bala rozaba su cara, ellos ya estaban sobre ella, pero estaba tan cerca que corrió,tapándose lo oídos para no escuchar las detonaciones de las balas que pasaban rozando su paso, sentía las astillas de la madera y pedazos de tierra a su alrededor producto de la lluvia de acero por la cual estaba cruzando al fin pudo ver el brillo del amanecer en el claro. Sintió calor una bala había perforado su hombro pero ya estaba a unos 30 metros de su destino, corría pero sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear, no podía ser posible estaba tan cerca solo unos 10 metros la herida del hombro sangraba demasiado llenando la fina blusa de tafetán de carmín, una bala rozo su pierna derecha, afortunadamente no la había tocado ya estaba a unos 3 metros… su vista se empezó a nublar por la sangre perdida.

-_élevé_-(2)

Se detuvo la lluvia de balas, ella volteo reconocería esa voz en donde quiera que estuviera, había como 10 hombres rodeándola cargando trinchetes, rifles y perros apuntando hacia ella, se sentía como un zorro acorralado a un paso de su liberación pero, ahí estaba él pensó que la sangre que había perdido la hacia alucinar pero pudo ver claramente sus ojos ámbar debajo de la boina de partisano, del pantalón gastado enlodado y las botas militares ahora tenía el pelo más largo y una barba tupida cargaba un rifle en su hombro mientras fumaba un pitillo, se acercaba tranquilamente hacia ella.

-¿_êtes vous Ichigo? (3)_- susurro y sus enormes ojos azules empezaron a llorar, acaso ya estaba muerta ¿y el era quien venía por ella?

-_Je suis_-(4) El hombre sonrió del lado se quito la boina para dejar ver esa mata de cabello naranja y aventó el cigarro.

_-¿Vous n'étiez pas morts?, ¿Je sui ne?-(5)_ Se llevo las manos a la boca callo al piso llorando

_-Hey, Rukia __ne font pas face à Silly-__ (6) _el estiro su mano, -_nous sortir d´ici-(7)_

Ella estiro su mano para tocar la de el, pero algo en su interior la hizo dudar ¿porque ahora? ¿porque en ese momento? donde la muerte era tan evidente el se aparecía ahí frente a ella.

-_Parce que(8) _- Le respondió, con ese tono altanero, que usaba siempre, el se extraño y comenzó a reírse sus hombres lo vieron extrañados.

-Vamos Rukia no te conviene hablar así con toda esta gente furiosa...vámonos curare tus heridas y podrás ir a un juicio justo-

-¿A un juicio?- pero si yo no hice nada- la pequeña mujer grito alegando su inocencia.

-Tú no, pero ..- se rasco la cabeza toda esta gente cree que si-

-Kurosaki , yo no hice nada más que nacer como una Kuchiki yo no tengo la culpa de que Francia se halla rendido, de que mi hermano este muerto, de que tú te fueras, de esta estúpida guerra yo no tengo la culpa de nada-

Ichigo golpeo su mejilla, -Calla mujer tú fuiste la amante del **Seele Schneider(9) ** y se te acusa de traición a la patria (cuando hablo del selee shneider su voz sonó con resentimiento ) y por eso todas estos ciudadanos te odian-

-¡Porque!- ella chillo, - ¡porque me odian nunca tuvieron frio o hambre, nunca se les persiguió, el.. el fue siempre bueno..el tampoco quería esto…!-

-Rukia no te hundas, no lo defiendas- de las filas salió un hombre vestido como soldado americano su cabello de rojo intenso lo delataba era Renji Abarai, el chiquillo gitano que hacia algunos trabajos para su hermano y que debido a su herencia tuvo que salir de Francia hacia algunos años siempre pensó que no lo volvería a ver su corazón se estremeció las personas que más había amado en su vida estaba frente a ella, el que no veía desde hacia mas de 5 años y Ichigo Kurosaki el hijo del médico del pueblo.

-Vamos Rukia acepta tu responsabilidad no te hundas mas- dijo Renji en un francés torpe, continuo Ichigo -ellos no saben si tu te viste obligada o no, a estar con él, lo único que saben es que eres la encarnación de su odio vámonos de aquí... Prometemos que tendrás un juicio justo nosotros estaremos ahí, no te volveremos a dejar-

Porque hoy, porque hasta ahora porque… los dioses o Dios la habían abandonado y ahora parecía que tenía una salida, lo pensó el había sacrificado todo porque ella viviera o pudiera escapar y ahora tenía la opción de vivir, tal vez la perdonarían, tal vez todo cambiaria, tomo fuerza para levantarse ellos se acercaron para ayudarla satisfechos consigo mismo. Ya de pie volteo a ver el acantilado que estaba hacia su espalda y vio a la gente frente a ella sintió la brisa marina, el olor al mar, el color del mar un azul tan intenso como el de sus ojos y dio un paso hacia atrás, sus amigos la miraron molestos y preocupados estaba a unos centímetros de caer…

-_Je ne peux pas_- (10) les dijo con esa voz ronca y tranquila con la que les hablaba

-¿Qué caso tiene que me juzgue capitan Kurosaki?, los muertos no volverán, todos esos años tampoco, que caso tiene… mi vida no pagara la de muchos otros que han muerto en esta guerra sin sentido-

Dio unos pasos para atrás en su intento de suicidio, pero Ichigo la detuvo no podía dejar que callera el había ido a Normandia(11) por ella, para salvarla y ahora ella le hacía eso, no podía dejar que muriera. Ambos estaban al filo de caer al acantilado… y los soldados apuntando no podían perder a su capitán por una puta.

Renji estaba tenso no podía dejar que Rukia matara a Kurosaki ni que sus hombres la mataran no a ella, no después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar para que ellos tres pudieran estar juntos otra ves, maldijo al Shelee Shneider no solo por ocupar su tierra si no por quitársela, si ella tan solo hubiera negado que era su mujer, si ella solo hubiera dicho que fue forzada a estar con él, todo seria diferente. Porque tenía que ser tan orgullosa, tan leal, porque se tuvo que enamorar de él pero sobre todo porque ambos no habían estado ahí para cuidarla.

_-Rukia idiot, vous ne voulez pas de tuer Ichigo_-(12)

_-Tetê anana, Tetê carotte, mes fréres_, _ma bien-aimée_(13)- ambos la miraron su rostro estaba tranquilo, aun cuando estaba ensangrentado sucio y maltratado estaba tranquila y hermosa, como alguien que sabe que va a morir… pero ellos no lo aceptarían, Renji se fue acercando, si ella estaba decidida a saltar el jalaría a Ichigo y el a ella, así había sido siempre los tres se apoyaría, cada uno dependía del otro.

Pero parecía que una fuerza más grande la jalaba como si el mar atrajera a la luna, ella era la luna y el era el mar.

-_Je n'ai pas de place dans ce nouveau monde-_(14)

Solo escucharon el ruido de la gaviotas y un disparo. La ultima de los Kuchiki la pequeña Rukia de ahora unos 24 años, bajaba en caída libre con un disparo en el pecho las olas rugían, su cuerpo no se estrello contra las piedras simplemente se fundió en el lecho marino sus restos nunca fueron encontrados.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**:

Bueno este es un capitulo de los 3 que consta esta historia, tratare de terminarlo en este mes… que puedo decir, esta es una historia un poco diferente ya que la Segunda Guerra mundial no solo los judíos sufrieron, en este caso para mi es importante decir que Renji es un gitano en honor a uno de los pueblos que también sufrió la purga racial, ¿Por qué ubico la historia en la Francia ocupada? Porque es muy fácil escribir la historia de los ganadores, de los buenos y los malos, pero no es tan fácil escribir sobre los distintos matices que corresponde la historia humana cuando uno deja de ser tan malo o alguien deja de ser tan bueno.

Muchas gracias por leerme y cualquier comentario aclaración o sugerencia ya saben.. mándenla

Ah las palabras del principio significan: entonces nos decíamos adiós y me habria encantado irme contigo es parte de una canción alemana muy popular en el frente que se llama Lili Marlen cantada por Lale Andersen.

* * *

**Glosario**

1- Partisano son todo aquellos guerrilleros que participaron en las resitencias de la 2 Guerra Mundial, tambien se les conoce como Maquis a la guerrilla francesa.

2- Alto

3- ¿Eres Tu Ichigo?

4- Soy yo

5- ¿No estabas muerto?¿Yo tambien?

6- Hey, Rukia quita esa cara de tonta

7- Salgamos de aquí

8- Porque

9- En alemán literalmente el que corta el alma, técnica usada por Ishida conocida como la espadita Quincy

10 No puedo

11- Se refiere al día D 6 de Junio de 1944, con el desembarco en Normandía se inicia la liberación de Francia por parte de las tropas aleadas, en el caso de la historia es ahí cuando Ichigo y Renji se vuelven a encontrar.

12- Rukia, idiota no quieres matar a Ichigo

13- Cabeza de piña, cabeza de zanahoria, mis hermanos mis amados.

14- Yo no tengo lugar en este nuevo mundo


End file.
